Speak of the Devil
by ChameleonZ
Summary: This is the un-usual Z/C plot. A bit of Bex/Grant and etc. ou might not notice in the trailer, but there will  be.  And a LOT of Z/C. Like Family Affair, READ THIS TRAILER. And review, cuz your review might help in the voting. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. The trailer

**The same rules as Family Affair.**

**I also dedicate this too commander in blue. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>It was all pretend...<strong>

"I'm Zach, by the way."

"Cammie."

"Are you free Saturday?"

**But all that changed...**

"You don't mind, don't you?"

"No, not at all."

"Hey, what's that on your desk?"

"Something you don't want to see."

**When he saved her...  
><strong>

"Hold in there, Cam. Don't you _dare_ pass out on me."

"Zach..."

Drops of blood fall to the rock.

**From her unknown killer...**

I looked at him curiously."Zach, are you hiding something from me?"

His expression was unreadable."No, I would tell you anything."

And I believed him. What girl wouldn't?

**The ultimate question...**

"Zach?"

He kissed her lightly "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

**Does he love her?...**

"Cammie."

"Hey, you're awake. Finally."

"I love you."

**Or does he love another?...**

_Through a closed door..._

"Do you have the girl?"

"Yeah..."

"Good boy, Zach", the girl purred seductively.

Kissing sounds.

**Whose side is he on?...**

"If you could choose between good and evil, what would you choose?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

**Is he the Angel?...**

"Don't worry, I've got your back."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm your guardian angel, remember?"

**Or the Devil?...**

His eyes turned dark."You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why do I doubt that?"

Sharp-edged looks.

**Will there be a Happily Ever After?...**

Her hatred poisoned the air.

"I hate you! I wish I never let you in my life!"

She slammed the door.

"You should." I said to thin air.

My life is a piece of shit.

* * *

><p><strong>*last paragraph is Zach POV<strong>

**Okayyyy, kind of dramatic, isn't it? Review anyway, because if I get 30 or more reviews for this, I might consider continuing it.**

**And, check out the Family Affair trailer too. Tnx!**

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

:):p:):P

Anyways, I just changed the rating to T. REVIEW.


	2. Socialite Outing

**I decided to post early, because the writers block for GG Trilogy is still there, and I know that the readers for GG Trilogy seriously want me to post. **

I want to make it up for posting the first official chapter of Speak of the Devil. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"I want to be picked this time." Deedee Sanders announced at lunch. "What about you, Cammie? Did you submit your form or not?"

Cameron Morgan shrugged and took a sip of her fat-free mango smoothie.

A couple or so years ago, the first Gallagher Academy (GA West Virginia), decided to sponsor the Socialite Outing (SO), a one-month vacation each school year.

In this 'outing', three students from each of the fifteen GA academies in the world are picked by the Gallagher board of trustees. The trustees also pick which country the students shall spend their thirty one days in, including all expenses, etc.

To be one of the 'Socialites', you have to be:

1) Fourteen years old and up

2) Not a grade below C

3) No recorded misbehavior

4) A letter expressing your guardian's permission to go on the outing.

That's it. Four simple rules. Cammie fulfilled them all, but she never felt the need to apply for it. However, her best friend, a blonde with lapis lazuli eyes, the boy-crazy, yet single Deedee, has been wasting ink and paper filling out Socialite Outing forms since two years ago when she turned fourteen.

Cammie have always wondered why Deedee is so obsessed, but she has learned to live with it. But every year, when the forms are distributed, she would pester Cammie to apply for it too.

And, very unfortunately, the month the trustees picked for this year was September, which, _way _more unfortunately was also the month of Deedee's birthday.

So this is why Cammie placed a big, obviously forced smile on her face and say: "Yeah, of course I did, D, but I'm not sure I'll be picked, just so you know."

Deedee didn't miss the fake-ness."Cammie, I thought we agreed on this." Deedee whined. Her pink-lipsticked lips quivered dramatically.

Cammie looked at her friend helplessly.

In addition to being SO-obsessed, Deedee is also an amazing actress. The only girl who's better than her is the senator's daughter, Macey McHenry (who, by the way, is gorgeous enough to be on the cover of Vogue).

"D," Cammie sighed,"we _did_ agree on this; I'm just experiencing PTS."

"Post Traumatic Syndrome? Is that it?"

"Possibly, but it's more like Post Traveling Syndrome."

Deedee laughed at her lame excuse."Chicken."

"Pushover."

"Killjoy. Listen, what's your subject after History?"

"Algebra, why?"

She checked her schedule."Excellent. Meet me in the front of the Bio lab after History."

"Uh-huh." Cammie said, playing dumb."Why again?"

Deedee rolled her eyes."Because that's where Principal Buckingham posts the names for SO, hell-o? The bulletin is right outside the lab, so it's perfect."

"We're not even sure if we'll get picked."

Deedee pretended not to hear her."And if we do, we skip the next period to celebrate!"

At last, something to be grateful for. Cammie felt a devilish smile spreading in her face."Awesome. Lord knows I haven't put much effort into my Algebra assignment."

The bell rang.

Cammie picked her books up. "Bye, D, see you after History!"

A sandy blonde hawtie was walking their way. Deedee was distracted, but even the thought of the hawtie couldn't make her forget.. "Bio lab, Cam, don't forget!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was kinda long, right? <strong>

Gotta go, I have to do my homework. My _algebra_ homewotk. How ironic is that?

REVIEW!


	3. Certain Charm

Chap 2

* * *

><p>~CPOV~<p>

"Don't push me!", Deedee shrieked as some guy with a red cap plowed towards her.

"Sorry, but you're the one in the way!"

"What a jerk", Deedee muttered as they cut through the crowd surrounding the bulletin board.

"He's cute, though",Cammie said, identifying Red Cap Guy as Josh Abrams, the captain of the football team and Deedee's brother. Also the guy she had a crush on since sixth grade.

Deedee snorted."Everyone knows that."

They slipped around a sophomore with a major case of acne, and voila, the list was there in front of them, but Deedee was still talking to her. "But seriously, he's my brother, so-"

She stopped short. "I don't believe it." Deedee's voice was hoarse, as if she ate too much popcorn without butter. "Cammie, _look_."

Cammie looked and what she saw surprised her.

Three names were listed on a piece of expensive purple stationery.

_Macey McHenry_

_Delia Sanders_

_Cameron Morgan_

_Note: Socialites will be given three days to prepare. Meet in West Virginia Airport at 9:30 am for flight to Paris.  
><em>

_Oh, wow._ Cammie thought. Not only was she going to another country (Cammie, as filthy rich as she was, had never been outside West Virginia), she was going to do it with the ice queen Macey Mchenry. Lovely.

Oh, well. At least she'd have Deedee with her. That, at least, was a comfort.

And the ice queen rumors about Macey might not be true. Might. And if not, well, we'll see.

* * *

><p>~3 days later, 8:45 am~<p>

The horn honked again.

"Coming!", she said for the third time that morning.

Cammie hadn't bothered to pack yesterday night, so today she was rushing.

To be honest, she hadn't thought about it all weekend, so on Monday (today) she threw anything she thought useful for a month-long trip to the City of Love (gag) , including three pairs of sneakers, her iPad, and two-thirds of her entire wardrobe.

She hastily put on Guess jeans, a pair of Marc Jacobs, and a cashmere sweater, and dragged her bulging bag down the stairs.

She saw Josh get up from the driver's side and stand to help her with her stuff.

"Hey Cam", he greeted."Where are your parents?"

"Mom's vacationing in Paris, and Dad's managing some hotshot actor in California. You know, the usual."

"Must be lonely, living alone in your place."

"Nah, I'm used to it."

"Hey! Will you two lovebirds hurry up? I'm getting old in here!",Deedee yelled from the backseat.

She joined Deedee in the backseat, and saw Josh staring at her from the rearview mirror. Cammie blushed.

Deedee glared beside her."You were rushing."she accused.

I glared back at her."Jesus, Dee, we still have forty minutes to waste. Don't you have any patience? It's a goddamn virtue."

They glared at each other then laughed.

Cammie muffled her giggles with her hand."Wow. I thought you'd be in a good mood. Perfect birthday present, remember?"

"Hell, yeah." Deedee smiled."I apologize completely for my bad mood. If it wasn't for that a-hole over there-",she jabbed a finger towards Josh who grinned mischievously,"then I wouldn't have woken up at three am, dripping wet and cold, then I wouldn't be in this mood right now."

Cammie raised her eyebrows."You woke up at three am to soak her with cold water? That's not so surprising, d'ya remember the worms he put on your bed?"

"I have a reputation to maintain. And the look on little sister's face is absolutely priceless."Chuckling, Josh waved his phone."And I've got pictures. Wanna see?"

"Shut your trap, old man, or your head will be rolling to hell like a damn cannonball."Deedee seethed. she hated being called little sister.

"Watch your language, or I'm posting these on the internet."

* * *

><p>~9:15 am~<p>

"-don't see why you like him. He's an, I repeat, an A-hole."

Cammie shrugged."I dunno. I think it has a certain charm."

Deedee stared at her like she just said Pamela Anderson's huge boobs were real."Certain charm? Certain_ charm?_ Since when did a-holeness have _certain charm_?"she said scathingly."I think you're little infatuation with my brother has to end. You're losing what's left of your mind."

"Since when did I start losing it? C'mon, I see Prof B and Macey over there."

They headed toward a white sala set near the windows where Prof B, otherwise known as Professor Buckingham, was waiting for the in a well-cut dark green suit. Macey lounged lazily on one of the couches, her dark curl tied in a high pony and earphones in her ears blasting Rihanna.

"Girls. Just in time,"Prof B said, handing them each a Manila folder.""Everything you need is in this, including your flight ticket, GA badge, hotel forms, etcetera, etcetera." She ushered them to the waiting line."Have a good time in Paris, ladies! Behave."

The girls said their thanks, handed their tickets in, and found seats next to each other in the first class. Macey sat three rows behind them, looking out the window boredly.

"Wonder why'd they picked Paris this year. City of Love, gah",Cammie said, scanning a brochure.

"Well, Parisian guys are supposed to be hot, so it might not be as boring as you think it will be. So, City of Love, yay!"

"But Prof B told us to behave",Cammie teased innocently.

"Screw Buckingham. I'm going there to have fun."

"Guess I'll have to ditto that."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo sorry I took a long time to update.<strong>

**R&R!**


	4. Beautiful Stranger

**Thanks for the reviews, luv ya all!**

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Deedee went to the bathroom, so Cammie set aside her folder and busied herself with a paperback edition of <em>Wuthering Heights<em> until someone plopped on Deedee's vacant seat without even asking permission.

Cammie set down her book and stared at the intruder, who had a bald spot and looked about thirty. He seemed nice enough, and Cammie was about to ask him to leave, until he opened his mouth.

"What's a pretty lass like you doing here alone?",he drawled in an obviously fake Southern accent.

_What's the matter with this guy?_ "Excuse me?"Cammie said politely (she hoped).

"Forgot to introduce myself, di'nt I? Name's Steve Jacobs, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Cammie",she said, suddenly wishing Deedee would come back from her bathroom break.

"Nice name, Cammie. Wanna join me for a drink?"

_Is this guy hitting one me?_ She thought. _Hope it's not a sign from the gods._

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed heading her way.

He looked about eighteen or seventeen, which was Cammie's age (17). He was gorgeous in a rugged bad-boy way. He was tall, tan, broad-shouldered, with dark brown hair messed up just right.

Ink-flecked green eyes met Cammie's silver-flecked violet ones and saw her silent plea for help.

When he got close, Cammie couldn't help but notice he was insanely gorgeous. She suddenly felt chills along her spine. The good kind.

The beautiful stranger tapped Steve on the shoulder."Excuse me, Sir, but I think you're sitting on my seat."

Then to Cammie:"Jane, your friend just called. She said that if I needed to help a girl who's being harassed, I gotta do it. And she told me to tell the girl that if she got Drama lessons, the girl'd better use it. Why does she keep saying weird things?"

Cammie understood."Oh, she's a bit loony, that one. Don't worry about her, though."

"Her name is Cammie," said Steve suspiciously eying them.

"No, it's Jane. 'Cammie's the name she gives to strangers. She'd a bit paranoid."

Cammie did her best to act paranoid, but probably only succeeded at looking skittish.

Steve turned to Cammie."Is that true?"he barked.

Mysterio-boy answered for her."Yeah, and could you please get out of the seat so Jan and I could talk?"

Steve stood up and went to the back row, frowning and muttering. He kept shooting suspicious glances their way.

Mysterio-boy dropped to the seat. "I got one of those," he said, gesturing at the forgotten SO folder at Cammie's side.

"You go to Gallagher?" Cammie didn't hide her surprise."Why haven't I seen you then?"_With a face and body like that, it would be impossible to not see you_ She added silently.

"Probably because I go to GA Florida, not West Virginia. I stayed at my parent's condo in West Virginia this month."

"Oh, okay." Cammie said before realizing how lame that sounded.

_That's it? 'Oh, okay?' That's all I could come up with? If there was a class for witty comebacks, I'm gonna have an F._

"So I take it your name's Cammie?"

She smirked at him, revived from her latest dumb witty comeback."That's the name I give to strangers."

"I'll take that as a yes. My name's Zach."

"Nice to meet you, Zach."

He smirked back, then saw the book she was reading."_Wuthering Heights_? Heathcliff and Catherine make me want to stab myself."

Cammie shrugged."It's good reading. And there's a lot of vocab words too."

"What's that?"

Cammie leaned closer to him and whispered huskily in his ear:"Intimate. Licentious. Rapture."

"Intimate's not such a hard word."Zach said, but he whispered the words, and stared at her so intensely it was hard to look away.

"Wanna head out to the back?"Cammie said, barely believing she just said that.

Zach smirked and she saw _insanely gorgeous_ was an understatement.

They both stood up. Zach led her to an empty corridor, then opened a supply closet with a solitary bucket in the corner.

Cammie turned to him."I forgot to thank you for saving me out there."

He leaned so they were an inch away in the darkness."Happy to be of service, ma'am."He kissed her.

Fire shot from lips to her feet. Cammie was vaguely aware of his hands a little lower her waist, the other pressing her firmly to him. Her own hands were buried in his hair.

They kept kissing, Cammie's back pressed against the wall.

Then somebody banged on the door.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily.

Deedee's voice slid in the small space."Cammie, I know you're in there! Get out, it's only me!"

Cammie shot an apologetic look at Zach and mouthed 'friend'.

Zach smirked and pretended to look casual, as if make-out sessions in a plane's supply closets happened everyday.

Cammie opened the door.

Deedee opened her mouth, but they snapped shut when she saw Zach. Her eyes bugged out like a goldfish's. She shot Cammie a look that promised torture interrogation later.

Zach winked at Cammie."So, Cam, are you free Saturday? I heard there's this excellent restaurant near the Champs-Elysees. See ya." He waved at her then disappeared into the front row.

Deedee dragged her back to their seat.

"Spill."

Cammie told her everything, not wanting Deedee's endless pessimism to ruin her good mood.

"Wow, Cam," said Deedee after she finished "you're one lucky gal. That bastard's hot."

"That goes without saying."

"Think you'll hook up in Paris?"

Cammie smiled to herself."We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha say? R&amp;R!<br>**


	5. Secret Killers

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in OVER FOUR MONTHS.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

><p>~Hotel Le Manoir les Minimes~<p>

~Amboise, France~

_"_Need a bit of luxury? Need a bit of romance? Need to be spoilt? This is the place. Superb rooms, friendly and welcoming staff, super comfortable beds._" _Deedee read aloud from the brochure. Cammie stifled her laughter as a French woman looked their way.

They got a map and their keycard. Deedee practically shot out of the elevator like a rocket.

"111,112, 113...aha!"Deedee slid the card across the doorknob.

They stepped unto a carpet-covered tiled floor, with a huge white sofa and a flatscreen. There were two velvet-covered beds, and horizontally from it was an automatically-lit fireplace, a gold-framed mirror above it, and a huge carved wooden closet in front of the beds. Heavily embroidered maroon curtains were pushed aside from two large french windows, revealing a view of the Loire river.

"Awwwesome!" Deedee threw herself one one of the beds, leaving her bags outside the door. " Can you believe we're in walking distance from the Loire, Chateau Amboise, and Le Shaker?"

Cammie laughed."You sure did your research. What's Le Shaker anyway?"

Deedee replied as if she was explaining what oxygen was."It's this really awesome bar just across the river."She added."Research."

"Let me guess; you want to go there, don't you?"

"Well, duh! I have to find me a French boy, don't you think? And you got Zach already, so don't give me grief, okay? I don't want to be lonely..."Deedee added with a sly smile.

Cammie blushed. When they got out of the airport, Zach was nowhere to be seen. The chauffeur said he went ahead to have a 'very imvortant talk' with someone. He had been vague about it.

"It was only a kiss, nothing else happened, what are you so excited for? It's not like he'll even like me."Cammie indicated her B-cups, bitten nails, and ordinary wavy caramel hair.

Deedee rolled her eyes at her."Cam, you know I love you, but you can be so totally blind sometimes. I mean, have you ever looked in a mirror and noticed your eyes are this totally adorable violet color? And the silver flecks?"

"They're dark blue," argued Cammie. "Why does everybody keep insisting it's violet? Repeat after me. Dark. Blue. Not _violet._ Who am I, Elizabeth Taylor?"

"They're violet."Said Deedee as if Cammie said nothing,"and what I heard in the plane, I guess, he must be really into you."

"But what if he only wanted, you know, a...fling? What if he's just some playboy wanting to screw with a gullible girl?"

Deedee snorted."Zach's not that kind of guy."

"How do you know?" asked Cammie challengingly.

Deedee smirked."I just do. Take it from a girl who flirts with every cute boy that comes her way."

"Except Zach."

"Definitely except Zach. He's yours remember? As if I'd ever betray my best friend?"

Cammie hugged her blonde friend hard."Thanks Dee. Same here too."

Deedee patted Cammie's head gingerly."Aw, sweetie, no need to go all emotional on me. Let's start unpacking, shall we?

* * *

><p>~Unknown~<p>

Mission#096773297

Report by SecretKiller (codename)

SecretKiller: Operation Juliet Sees Romeo has been executed perfectly. The Subject is now intrigued by Blackjack (codename). Will now plan other ways to reel the Subject in.

Queen: Perfect. Make sure she doesn't suspect. Do it slowly if you must, but it should be done by the end of their stay.

SecretKiller: Will do.

~End of interception~

* * *

><p><strong>Not my longest chapter, I know, but I'm so sorry, some nutcase changed my password. <strong>

**Also, exams are coming, but after that, I will make an effort to update. Sorry again, R&R, please?**

**R&R? Thanks.  
><strong>


End file.
